User blog:Samurai234/Rainbow (Rainbow six) vs. S.T.A.R.S. (Resident Evil)
Hey, you guys it's me. I'm staying! and to celebrate, here's another battle! Rainbow: The Elite Counter terrorism unit trained to killed any enemy any day. S.T.A.R.S.: Resident Evil's S.W.A.T. Team who battle the Umbrella corporation. WHO....IS......DEADLIEST?! last round General Grievous mutilated the Arbiter! S.T.A.R.S will use... Rainbow will counter attack with... (I can't add pics of the weapons for now, so yeah....) Battle Rainbow: S.T.A.R.S: In an abandoned factory, six Rainbow Six Operatives, Domingo "Ding" Chavez, Eddie Price, Bishop, Homer Johnston, Dieter Weber, and Jung Park have been assigned to eliminate members of The umbrella corporation, who have been killing people there. Unaware to them, Six S.T.A.R.S members, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Forest Speyer, Joseph Frost, Richard Aiken, and Edward Dewey are also investigating the building. Both teams break off into small groups and scan different parts off the factory. Homer Johnston and Dieter Weber enter a room and hide behind crates when they hear the door open. Forest Speyer and Joseph Frost enter the room, but are suddenly ambushed by Rainbow. Homer Johnston makes the first kill by eliminating Joseph Frost with his UMP45. Forest returns fire with his MP5 and manages to riddle Homer's body with lead. Weber counter attacks, though, and knocks Forest over with his Mossberg 500. Weber exits the building and meets up with Eddie. The two try to figure which building to take next, but suddenly, a gunshot rings and Weber falls over with a small hole in his head. Eddie looks up, and sees Edward Dewey with a H&K G3 SG/1 sniper rifle. Dewey fires again, but Eddie gets away, and retreats to a safer place. Meanwhile, back in the factory, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, and Richard Aiken continue their search when Bishop and Jung Park open fire. Bishop fires his Barrett REC-7 and wounds Richard. Chris and Barry return fire with their M4A1s and kill Bishop. Chris and Barry try to drag the wounded Richard to safety, but Jung fires his REC-7 and finishes off the wounded S.T.A.R.S member. Jung quickly retreats to another building and sets up a L96 Arctic Warfare sniper rifle, and waits for any enemies to show up. Dewey exits the building he was sniping from and picks up a M4A1, searching around for any Rainbow operatives. He spots Eddie up ahead, and shoots 6 rounds in his chest, ending his life. Jung spots him, though, and head shots the S.T.A.R.S member with the L69. Chris sneaks up on him, though and blows Jung's head up with his Remington 870. Back in the Building, Ding Chavez waits behind a large crate, and sees Barry approaching the hallway. He pulls out his Walther P99 and shoots a round directly in his heart, killing him. Chris enters the room and fires his Samurai edge at Ding. Ding fires back, until he runs out of ammo. He reloads and fires at the exact time Chris fires another round. The two stare at each other until Ding falls over, dead. Chris raises his fist in the air and yells in victory.